overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Banoy
"Those who live and dwell on the earth are conquerable and will perish..perish before the king of the skies!!!" ''-Banoy, king of the skies, phoenix living more than 600.'' Summary Banoy is a flying character with a unique moveset and an even more unique way of movement. starting off the match flying, only sitting on the ground if connected to the ground, Banoy can be a literal annoyance to the enemy team if used wisely. Banoy is a fast offense character, as he flies, he moves at speed 10 (2 levels above Lucio's), the fact that he flies literally renders multiple abilities useless, top it all off, his flying, unlike Pharah's or Mercy's, is default and is the only way he moves, as Banoy cannot run. Because of his flying, he is nigh-untouchable, for a price, just like Zenyatta and Mercy, Banoy is squishy, soft, armorless and low of health (150), meaning his only way of survival is dodging and abilities, as well as flying Overall, Banoy is a fast, devastating but squishy offense character that needs to watch out and make sure he doesn't get trapped for him to live. Abilities Passive: Burning wings Activates when health is 70 or below, as each second passes, instead of regaining health, Banoy loses health, but there's a catch, for each lost health point, Banoy gets cooldown cut from his abilities, making him more than able to spam his abilities. When Burning wings is triggered, If Banoy dies by losing his health due to his passive, Banoy is revived with 40 health and continues to revive himself until he is killed by an enemy. Weapon 1: Phoenix Claw Dealing 60 damage, it's rather low, and the fact of it's enclosed hitting area makes it worse, but there's a trick, Banoy can "cling" onto enemies, dealing 60 damage as each second passes, Banoy lets go after 3 seconds, in other words, if he clings on, he deals 180 damage, and if your enemy is still close, another cling would make you do another 180, just make sure to stay out of your enemy's attack zone and you'll be a certified eagle straight out of fallout Weapon 2: Flaming Feathers ''' Like a shotgun in the air, Banoy shoots down feathers made of fire at his enemies below, it has slow "reload" and shoots one by one, but deals a decent 100 damage '''Ability 1: Living firepower Banoy strengthens into flames, and burns 120 damage into enemy in his path, causing mass danger and even bigger dismay as you burn your enemies into a crisp with a rush attack Ability 2: Piercing Peck a close ranged move made for walls and shields, Banoy rushes in with a powerful flaming peck attack which pierces through shields and pins enemies as well, Piercing Peck into eagle claw combo anyone? Ultimate: Prosperous Pyronado Banoy flies high up into the air, and turns into a giant fire tornado, burning 400 damage into anyone foolish enough to come near, last for 15 seconds, can you take in the heat? what's worse is, after that Banoy flies high up in the air, and gives the player 5 seconds to land down and literally OHKO on any unsuspecting and unlucky prey, all for the taking, not even those in buildings are safe from this dastardly finisher (take note that temporarily invincible enemies will automatically survive this attack)